Childish King vs Evil King
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms, led by King Mukuro and King Hibari.


**Title **: Childish King vs. Evil King

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Fantasy / Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -6918- Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms, led by King Mukuro and King Hibari.

---

Once upon a time, in the land of Namimori, there were two great kingdoms. One was led by a handsome King who everyone loved and was very powerful, yet can be a bit childish; Mukuro. The other kingdom was led by a vicious King who everyone not only hated but feared the most. He too was very strong; Kyouya, or pronounced by his surname, Hibari.

King Hibari hated King Mukuro for many reasons. One was because he was just plain evil and loves to ruin other people's lives. Second, was that the other King was also strong and he wants to challenge him to a one-on-one fight. Third, he finds the other King a bit too retarded for his position, better take him out before he gives out a childish order. Example : Destroy an entire village for a little flower, that is less than a centimeter long.

One day, King Mukuro held a ball, to invite all his beloved people to. Everyone came, except for King Hibari. Using this moment as an opportunity to kill the King, Hibari had his men disguise as villagers, and enter the ball. They're ordered to go up to the King and kill him privately. It is expected to be the most easiest mission to do because Mukuro is retarded. Having to have pineapples for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Not to mention have a pineapple shaped hair-style. You could call him a pineapple addict, or someone who is totally stupid.

King Hibari was shocked, when a single soldier returned to him with blood pouring out of him. His clothes covered in bruises and one eye was pulled out. He could barely walk but he managed to say, "We failed, the King was too strong and beat us to a pulp." The man then collapsed, dead before his King's throne. Said King did not want to believe his soldier's words, because there is no way a man as stupid as his enemy could possibly kill them all, as well as not cause any ruckus within the kingdom. But, no matter how many men were sent in, one always came back in a horrible condition, to report to him. With each new report, things just started to become more unbelievable.

"The King brought out his sword and cut us to shreds."

"He poisoned us before we could reach him."

"He had us thrown to the lions, the minute we came in."

King Hibari grew mad, and wanted to see just how the retarded King, could do such things. Dressed in a farmer's clothing, King Hibari, or now calls himself Bird, leaves the kingdom and enters the ball. Though he succeeds in passing the guards unnoticed like any other person, he still feels displeased. He needs to find out the truth with his own bare eyes. According to his third returning soldier, his men were poisoned. So, why not see if that's true? If he dies King Mukuro will be held as a murderer, because, when the ball was first announced, King Mukuro had also announced that he shall be responsible for every single thing that happens here. Bird picked up a cherry for one of the long clothed tables, and ate it. It was delicious. He did not feel sick, but a bit satisfied by the taste. It is clean. What if, his men had something from another table? Bird had to go check.

As he did, King Mukuro watched his people have fun from the balcony of the staircase, next to his right-hand man. He was giggling with joy. "It seems that everything is going fine just as you predicted." The king's right-hand man announced. "Goody goody," Mukuro began. "Everyone must have some cake too! It's all sweet and lovely, like my kingdom!" He stretched his arms up and smiled widely. His right-hand man could only sigh. His King really is retarded. "Well, as you wish, your Majesty." He then went down the stairs, and tried to ignore his King's reply. "See you later, Lanci!" Though his name is Lanci, Mukuro had technically changed it, from Lancia von Dutch. How sad.

The King took a good look at all his wonderful guests, and after a while, he turned round and headed for his bedroom. After trying the delicious food from all the tables, Bird decided to go upstairs, using the 'I want to use the bathroom' excuse to go up. Since there were no one standing guard, he went up without saying a word. Carefully, he looked threw each room, there were five in total on the second floor. The middle one turned out to be a large bedroom. Fit for a King. It must be King Mukuro's bedroom. Slowly and quietly, did he enter the room, not bothering to close the door. He approached the bed, seeing how it was not designed the way he had expected.

Suddenly, he was pushed onto the bed from behind, once he quickly rolled himself over, he spotted the King, giggling oh-so joyfully. The door was also closed. 'He was hiding behind the door!?' Bird questioned in his mind, and well as cursed his own self. Mukuro slowly approached Bird, as he spoke. "Oh goody! A playmate. It would be nice to play some games with him. Such as, pin the tall on the donkey, skip rope, cops and robbers..." Mukuro fell on top of Hibari. What surprised Hibari so was the huge change of expression on the other King's face. Eyes filled with lust, lips now forming a smirk. "...Or love making, King Hibari Kyouya." Mukuro whispered, in a tone that sounded so seductive, so soft, so...Manly.

King Hibari could not understand this. One minuet he has a brain of a 2 year old, the next minute he sounds and looks more mature than himself! Also, how could he have known who he was, when they have yet to meet each other in person? "Kufufu." A laughter was heard, and before King Hibari could do anything, his lips were met by the other's. He tried to resist, but the other male was quick. He brought both of his hands above his head and held them together with one hand, while the other roamed his body. Touching everywhere!

The evil King could do nothing, except moan into the other's mouth. This was so unexpected, and so not want he wants. Mukuro's tongue makes it's way into his mouth, and explores every corner. Mukuro's free hand makes it's way inside of Hibari's pants and boxers. It becomes much harder to suppress a moan once Mukuro starts to stroke his genital. When they are in of air, Mukuro parts their lips, and smirks in between pants. Hibari pants heavily, and looks into those miss-matched eyes. Their sparkling, and making Hibari feel weak because of it. So much lust and need in them, so much. "You shouldn't of come here, Kyouya." King Mukuro said. "You and your men are too stupid to do anything to me." He laughed, unlike ever before.

"You, killed them all?" Hibari asked. "No. I let one survive, to report to you." That makes sense, because it is quite impossible for one man to always come back after like over eight soldiers were sent over to a kingdom to assassinate someone. King Mukuro brought his hand out of Hibari's pants and up from underneath his shirt, to reach for one of his nibbles. He started pulling on it. Hibari flinches slightly under the touch. "It's time for you, and only you, to see the true me." Shivers went up Hibari's spine once the statement was made, but before any other words were said, Mukuro pressed his lips against Hibari's and begged for entrance.

The proclaimed, evil and mighty King, fails to prevent himself from being stripped from his clothes. Now having his hands tied above his head and brought up high up on the bed, Hibari watches as Mukuro undresses himself. In truth, Hibari would think that this is gross, but Mukuro has some muscles that really made him look sexy. Hibari blushes at the thought, and close his eyes when the other comes back down for a kiss. When he parts their lips once again, he trails saliva down Hibari's chin, neck, chest and stomach, to his genital, where he begins licking and sucking on it. Hibari feels disgraced and yet pleasured by it too.

Once he comes, he comes inside of Mukuro's mouth. Satisfying the other with his taste. Hibari could not prevent his cheeks from turning apple red, and tries to pull back when the other pulls him towards himself by the chin. When Hibari sees what he is approaching, he stops resisting, and sucks the other's genital the best he can. Mukuro titles his head back and moans. The other is good, maybe even experienced, but no matter what, Hibari is his now. Mukuro holds Hibari's head firmly as he comes into his mouth. He then drops Hibari onto the bed, and allows him to relax, as he gets off of said bed and goes to get something. Hibari hesitates to swallow the other's cum. It is disgusting, and something he isn't used to. But he eventually swallows.

Soon after, he gasps out loud to the feeling of wet and cold fingers entering him. He looks over his shoulder and sees Mukuro, sticking to of his fingers into his entrance, with a bottle of lotion in his other hand. Mukuro covers his inside completely with it, and keeps hitting that sweet spot again and again. He puts three fingers inside in total, and pulls them out a few minutes later. Hibari breathes quite heavily afterwards, and quickly rolls over, to prevent anymore of what just happened.

"Oya, do you think that will stop me?" Mukuro asks. Hibari only glares at him, despite already knowing that it is doing no affect. "I believe your wrists must be hurting, let me help." Mukuro rolls Hibari over again, so he's lying face down, and begins to untie the rope. When he's done, Hibari plans to roll back over again, but is stopped by Mukuro's sudden tight grip on his hips. He is going to put it in. "No." Hibari whispers, loud enough for Mukuro to hear. "It's all right, I will try to be gentle." Mukuro ensures, before thrusting in as deep as possible. "Ahh...!" The feeling is new, and as Mukuro starts moving in and out, it becomes more sensational. Hibari soon likes the feeling, and wants more.

The two start to change positions, and the one Hibari hates the most is the one where he has to do all the moving. Which is riding him. He loves the one where he is on the bottom, since he can see such a handsome face clouding him. Mukuro loves to just go down and hug Hibari in that position, since it feels warm and comfortable. Yet he loves to see the other cry in pleasure beneath him as he looks down as his fragile self.

Mukuro eventually comes inside of Hibari. Then two then start to pant heavily, both having flushed faces, Mukuro exits once he's a bit less exhausted. He also drops down next to his partner, and cuddles him tightly. Hibari can do nothing other than not resist the other's movements. "I love you." Mukuro whispers into Hibari ear. Immediately bringing the other shock. Hibari fails to say anything to Mukuro, because he has just swapped places with his childish personality. "Good playmate...!" He goes. Hibari can only let out a weak smile, and fall asleep in his arms.

---

The Next Morning

Mukuro, now dressed in his best clothing, kneels down before his beloved lover, and looks up at him in the eyes, and takes his soft and smooth hand. "I want to marry you."

WHAT!?

---

**End**


End file.
